reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buffalo Rifle
again, i have no idea how to add it to the article (not in the article, next to it, where it says weapon stats) so here is the picture, someone else add it Steepo Man 18:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC)SteSteepo Man 18:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) One way or another, Buffalo_rifle and Buffalo_Rifle need merging and one of the two deleting. --Tethran 19:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The rifle Quigley uses is a .45-70 Cartrige Conversion. Billytheboy 13:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Any Sharps rifle thats fires any 45-70 cartridge is a conversion they fire 50 cal like the 50-90(Cjbeattie 20:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) Just to correct an error, The Sharps rifle was not named after the cartridge it fired. The Sharps rifle and cartridge were designed by a man named Christian Sharps and the Gun Company He started after the Civil War. - Texas Ranger 01:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Redundant statement "Shooting all animals and NPCs in the head is a one shot kill." This is true of ''every ''weapon in the game. I've removed this on the grounds of redundancy. Sgt. S.S. 21:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Effectiveness In the Tips and Tricks section, it says that the Buffalo Rifle takes 2-3 torso shots to kill a player. I'm not able to verify this at the moment, but it seems inaccurate. This is the most powerful weapon in the game (excluding the Explosive), and if the Rolling Block gets one shot kills to the torsos of players at long range, the Buffalo certainly should be able to kill a player with a medium-long range torso shot. Can someone please check on this. --Jci2297 20:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) rifle down side On the 360 version at least the use of the buffalo rifle in a big firefight is not recommended, although good on horseback and on foot, taking cover with this rifle is a problem due to the fact that when you fire the reload keeps you popped up and exposed to enemy fire : True on PS3 as well - the player stays standing in the open after each shot, whether popping up from low cover or rotating out from standing cover (maybe momentarily stunned by the power of the rifle or maybe just daring enemies to fire at someone wielding such an awesome weapon :-) : 2ks4 15:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't even care about its situational value - when I blow the head off of the scumbags and murderers in every single encounter, every gang, every corpse mangled beyond recognition, all falling in anguished cries of retributive punitive victory over evil - I am sending a "moral" message - and I have noticed, this aggressive stance really does make the gangs and independent criminals all the more hostile and brutal themselves - why not? Every shot could kill me, and vice versa and they know that this is war to the knife... FUN ammo what cartridge does the buffalo rifle use : If you're talking about in-game, it uses Rifle Ammo, same as the Springfield and Bolt Action (that fact is currently missing, so I'm going to add it now). If you're asking what the real-world equivalent cartridge is, there are a number listed in the Trivia section of the article, but it would be purely speculation to guess which one equates to the in-game specs of the weapon. The game doesn't get that detailed with such things. : 2ks4 (talk) 16:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Cheers (cjbeattie)18:54 :I just found that its based on Matthew Quigly Sharps 1874 long range rifle so the bullets it would fire will be the 45-110 metallica. : sorry 50-90 sharps :: :: Did Rockstar e-mail you confirming it? Can we see what they said? :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 15:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC)